Smudge
by Kuria Dalmatia
Summary: No way Aaron Hotchner had a tattoo on his hip. SLASH  Hotch/Reid established relationship . WARNINGS:  profanity, sexual situations, mild D/s , mid-S4


**Title:** Smudge

**Author:** Kuria Dalmatia

**Rating/Warnings:** FRM/R (profanity, sexual situations, mild D/s), mid-S4

**Characters/Pairing:** Hotch/Reid

**Summary:** No way Aaron Hotchner had a tattoo on his hip.

Word Count: ~740

ARCHIVING: EMz's bday page on LJ, my LJ & FFNet account... anyone else? Please ask first.

Feedback always welcome.

DISCLAIMER: The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and CBS Paramount Network Television own Criminal Minds. Salut! I just took them out to play and I promise put them back when I'm done. I'm not making any profit just trying to get these images out of my head.

VERSION: March 2011

COMMENTS: Happy Birthday, Emz!

_*****/*****_

It wasn't until the second time that Spencer used the soft cuffs to bind Aaron in his bed that he really noticed it. Oh, he'd seen the three-inch jagged scar just below Aaron's right hipbone before, but he never noticed the dark smudges around it. Spencer leaned closer, at first thinking it was a bruise, but the coloration was wrong. It was faded but definitely black.

_Tattoo?_ Spencer thought to himself and then mentally shook his head. No way Aaron Hotchner had a tattoo on his hip. _Or does…did he?_ They were, after all, still discovering things about each other, such as Aaron occasionally liked to be restrained and Spencer occasionally desired to have his lover tied spread-eagle to his bed.

So it was entirely possible in the very secret personal life of Aaron Hotchner that the man had gotten a tattoo. And knowing Aaron, it wasn't one of those "I got drunk with my college buddies and we all got one" situations. No. If it _was_ a tattoo—it could have been a birthmark but thinking of it as a tattoo was definitely more fun (and naughty)—Aaron selected the artwork, artist, and placement with the same intensity that he brought to all things. Sure, Aaron could be whimsical, but a tattoo was definitely _not_ a whimsical thing.

Spencer lightly traced the area, delighting in how his lover always seemed a bit more responsive when he was restrained. Aaron also kept his eyes closed, which was his own choice, but something Spencer found sexy and powerful. Right now, however, his attention was completely on the scar, which was too ragged to be a surgical incision or stab wound or even a glancing blade and the angle too awkward for a grazing gunshot wound. The scar was barely a few shades lighter than his skin tone, which meant it was an older injury.

"When?" Spencer asked and he thumbed the raised flesh again.

Aaron shifted a little and Spencer glanced up, watching his lover frown briefly and then give a small nod. "My second year with the Bureau. Kennerson and I were chasing an UnSub, who climbed a tall fence to get away from us. We, of course, climbed the fence as well, but as I went over the top, I lost my footing and caught one of the spikes. Ripped my boxers and my trousers." He paused and snorted. "Thank God I 'dressed left' that day."

Spencer chuckled sympathetically at the image of Aaron in the situation, knowing the gouge to his lover's pride was probably more painful than the injury itself despite it leaving a rather nasty scar. He continued to inspect the area, peering closely as he tried to make out what the wound had obliterated.

Aaron was a traditionalist in so many ways, Spencer doubted it artwork some thing like a pair of dice or a woman's name.

Animal?

Ying Yang?

A date perhaps?

He couldn't stand _not_ knowing at least something about it. He smoothed his thumb along the scar again and asked softly, "I meant the tattoo."

Aaron stilled. His cheeks and chest, already flushed from arousal, turned redder. For a long moment, Aaron didn't breathe. Finally, he let out a slow breath, shifting his arms slightly but never opening his eyes.

"I was twenty." His voice was hushed, but it wasn't out of embarrassment. No. Spencer knew that his lover was parting with very personal information and he was trusting Spencer not to share it with anyone. It was clear he wasn't going to elaborate unless Spencer asked him.

Spencer pressed his lips to the scar and obliterated ink, mouthing it gently and swirling his tongue. A reward, perhaps, for answering the question. Aaron arched, his hard cock bobbing slightly. Spencer knew that Aaron would answer all of his questions, but he also knew he would have to be very precise with his interrogation if he wanted the full story. It was the nature of the roles they were in at this moment, Aaron submitting himself to Spencer's will.

Yet Spencer realized that he didn't want to hear the story while they were in this state. If Aaron was going to tell the tale of why he had himself marked so intimately, Spencer wanted them to be as equals.

So he kissed the scar again and then moved until he pressed his entire front against Aaron's, chest to chest, groin to groin. "Will you tell me about some day?"

Aaron's unexpectedly gusty exhale was one of relief. He took another breath before he said, "Yes."

Spencer claimed his lover's mouth gently, rocking against him as he whispered into his mouth, "Thank you."

It was then Aaron opened his eyes, the trust and gratitude clear in his expression. "You're welcome."

/*** Finis ***/


End file.
